2016 Winter Event
|image = 2015_Winter_Event.png |subtitle = 'December 1, 2016 - January 4, 2017' }} Introduction The is a seasonal event that will run from December 1, 2016 to January 4, 2017. The player will need stars to open presents (10 stars for 1 present). One way to earn stars is by doing quests for Frosty and other quest givers. The player will also get 10 stars for collecting the daily bonus from the Town Hall, and the player can also find stars hidden in some presents. To access the presents window, click the Winter Event Button at the left side of the screen (pictured to the left). Every day there will be a new set of rewards hidden in the presents. The player uses stars to open them to claim what is hidden inside. The player can open as many presents as it can afford and win everything over and over again. There are also special awards hidden among the presents. "Show 2" reveals two random presents on the board and gives the player 3 stars, "Double Payout" doubles the reward in the next present to be opened, and "Shuffle All" resets all the presents. When "Shuffle All" appears, the player needs to press "Start" again and in addition claim 10 new stars. Daily Quests Every day throughout the event quest givers present a new quest to be solved. Every solved quest grants the player with an amount of stars. The quests don't need to be solved the same day but they have to be solved in the order they are presented. December 1: *''Frosty:'' "Build 2 decorations from your current age or 3 from the previous age" Reward: 11 Stars December 2: *''Frosty:'' "Motivate or polish 20 buildings" and "Spend 12 Forge Points" Reward: 11 Stars December 3: *''Frosty:'' "Pay 2,500 coins" and "Spend 13 Forge Points" Reward: 11 Stars December 4: *''Frosty:'' "In production buildings, finish 5-minute productions 20 times" and "Spend 11 Forge Points" Reward: 11 Stars December 5: *''Frosty:'' "Infiltrate 3 sectors" and "Buy 4 Forge Points" Reward: 11 Stars December 6: *''Frosty:'' "Acquire 2 sectors without fighting" Reward: 18 Stars and Portrait of Buddy December 7: *''Frosty:'' "Gather 24 goods" and "Spend 14 Forge Points" Reward: 12 Stars December 8: *''Frosty:'' "In production buildings, finish any 15 productions" and "Spend 13 Forge Points" Reward: 12 Stars December 9: *''Frosty:'' "Build a building of every type"1 residential building, 1 production building, 1 goods building, 1 cultural building, 1 decoration, 1 military building, and 1 road. Any age works. Reward: 12 Stars December 10: *''Frosty:'' "Gather 2,500 supplies" and "Spend 14 Forge Points" Reward: 12 Stars December 11: *''Frosty:'' "Research a technology or spend 30 Forge Points" Reward: 12 Stars December 12: *''Frosty:'' "Recruit 5 units from your current age or 6 units from the previous age" and "Infiltrate 3 sectors" Reward: 12 Stars December 13: *''Frosty:'' "Acquire 3 sectors" and "Spend 12 Forge Points" Reward: 15 Stars December 14: *''Frosty:'' "Build 2 residential buildings from your current age or 3 residential buildings from the previous age" Reward: 12 Stars December 15: *''Frosty:'' "Delete 4 units from your current age or 6 units from the previous age" and "In production buildings, finish 1-hour production 10 times" Reward: 12 Stars December 16: *''Frosty:'' "Scout a province" and "Spend 17 Forge Points" Reward: 15 Stars December 17: *''Frosty:'' "Build a military building from your current age or 2 military buildings from the previous age" Reward: 12 Stars December 18: *''Frosty:'' "In production buildings, finish each of the 6 production options once" and "Buy 6 Forge Points" Reward: 14 Stars December 19: *''Frosty:'' "Contribute 35 Forge Points to Great Buildings or research a technology" Reward: 14 Stars December 20: *''Frosty:'' "Plunder 4 buildings or acquire 2 sectors without fighting" Reward: 16 Stars December 21: *''Frosty:'' "Gather 90 goods or research a technology" Reward: 14 Stars December 22: *''Frosty:'' "Sell any 3 buildings from your current age or 4 buildings from the previous age" and "Spend 13 Forge Points" Reward: 14 Stars December 23: *''Frosty:'' "Gain control over a province" Reward: 18 Stars December 24: *''Frosty:'' "In production buildings, finish 8-hour productions 12 times" and "Spend 15 Forge Points" Reward: 24 Stars and Portrait of Jovie December 25: *''Grivus:'' "Gather 52 goods" and "Research a technology or spend 30 Forge Points" Reward: 14 Stars December 26: *''Grivus:'' "In production buildings, finish 1-hour productions 5 times" and "In production buildings, finish 4-hour productions 7 times" Reward: 14 Stars December 27: *''Grivus:'' "Acquire 3 sectors" and "In production buildings, finish 1-hour productions 15 times" Reward: 14 Stars December 28: *''Grivus:'' "Motivate or polish 35 buildings" and "Spend 17 Forge Points" Reward: 14 Stars December 29: *''Grivus:'' "Recruit 4 units from your current age or 5 units from the previous age" Reward: 14 Stars December 30: *''Grivus:'' "Have 15 units or research a technology" Reward: 15 Stars December 31: *''Grivus:'' "Acquire 1 sector with your army or 2 sectors without fighting" and "Gather 40 goods" Reward: 18 Stars January 1: *''Grivus:'' "In production buildings, finish 1-hour productions 52 times" and "Spend 20 Forge Points" Reward: 20 Stars Daily Special Prizes This is a list of the daily special prizes during the event. They can either be won in presents the same day or, in cases they are special buildings, sometimes be bought the following day for diamonds. Other Events Notes de:Winter-Event 2016sv:Vinterevenemanget 2016 Category:Events Category:Seasonal Events Category:2016 Winter Event